


Waking up to clear skies

by BlushLouise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: Starscream wakes up in the Autobot medbay. Skyfire is there, waiting. Turns out that once the war ends, it's possible to go back to how things were before.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 36
Kudos: 149
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Waking up to clear skies

**Author's Note:**

> For Error404_drawnotfound on Tumblr, who wanted Skyfire and Starscream being adorable. I loved writing these two, I hope you like the result!

Starscream woke to orange. Way too much orange.

Slag.

At least he didn’t hurt anymore. A mild sort of ache everywhere, but no actual pain. Trust the Autobots to be soft-sparked enough to repair even a sworn enemy.

Judging by the setting of the light, it was the middle of the night cycle. There was no noise save the quiet beeping of whatever systems he was hooked up to, and the soft vents of a mech deep in recharge.

He turned his head and saw Skyfire.

The big mech was sitting next to the berth, on a chair far too small for him. His arms and legs were all akimbo, and he was clearly only upright because he was leaning against the wall. His hand was on top of Starscream’s.

Starscream felt that old familiar warmth spread in his chassis again, as it always did in Skyfire’s presence. For once he had the opportunity to just look at his old partner, free from disturbances and shooting and insane warlords. Far be it from Starscream to waste the opportunity.

Skyfire had always been gorgeous in recharge. There was something about that big frame all relaxed, all tension gone, mouth slack and optics dim and looking years younger all of a sudden, that just drew Starscream in. It felt like second nature to flip his hand over and squeeze Skyfire’s fingers.

Skyfire was apparently still very responsive in recharge. His optics onlined, a shiver running over his frame as he woke.

“Hey, you.” Starscream spoke softly enough that his voice was almost nice. Not many got to hear him like that, but this mech had always been special. “That doesn’t look comfortable.”

“It’s worth it,” Skyfire replied, a thread of static clouding his voice. “You’re always worth it, brightspark.”

Starscream didn’t want to look away. But the intense, almost intimate look in Skyfire’s optics, combined with the affectionate term, was almost too much to bear. “I keep getting you into trouble.”

“I’m not in trouble this time.” Skyfire smiled. “And neither are you.”

“What do you mean?” Frowning hurt his head, so Starscream forced his face into a neutral look. “I wake up here, I’m always in trouble.”

Skyfire squeezed his hand again. It felt nice. “You don’t remember what happened, do you?”

His memory queue hadn’t booted up yet. Starscream mentally prodded it, expecting the avalanche of memories to rush over him, but nothing happened. “No. My memory cache seems to be faulty.”

Skyfire glanced over at the off-colored energon being funnelled into Starscream’s lines. “Looks like Ratchet has you on some sedatives still. That might have something to do with it. You had fairly extensive surgery.”

“Extensive surgery!?” Starscream would have bolted upright if he could manage, but his frame wasn’t obeying the command. “But it was just surface injuries! …wasn’t it?” His volume tapered off at the end, not just because he had no more strength, but also because he was worried about the answer.

Skyfire shook his head gravely. “Star, Ratchet and First Aid had to do work on your spark casing. Replace your fuel pump. Clear corrosion from all your lines.” His hand tightened around Starscream’s smaller one. “This is the first time you’ve been awake in over a month.”

Cursed Earth time measures. A month amounted to… Frag! He tried desperately to sit up again, but his frame wouldn’t do more than twitch. “I need to get back to my trine! I wasn’t supposed to be gone this long, I need to get back to them, Megatron will –“

“Shh.” Skyfire’s hand was suddenly against his cheek, cradling his head. “You’re okay, Star. TC and Warp are here already. They’re here, they’re safe. And as for Megatron…”

Starscream was almost afraid of what Skyfire would say next. But he had to know. “Megatron what?”

Skyfire’s thumb moved over Starscream’s cheek, soothing. “He’s dead, Star. Dead and gone.”

No. No, that couldn’t be. Megatron was a constant, had been for the last four million years, regardless of how often Starscream tried to get rid of him. He couldn’t be gone.

But if he was…

“Does that make me leader of the Decepticons?” Starscream wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, he’d been fighting for that for most of his existence. On the other…

On the other, Skyfire was right there, hand warm on Starscream’s cheek, mild optics over a gentle smile. And Skyfire was not a Decepticon.

And Starscream didn’t want to choose. Not again.

“Well, it’s more complicated than that, I’m afraid.” Skyfire stroked Starscream’s cheek again, as if the touch could distract him. Which it could. Skyfire just didn’t need to know that.

Though he probably already did.

“Complicated how?” Starscream demanded.

Skyfire hesitated before speaking in a rush. “Soundwave and Thundercracker already entered peace negotiations with the Autobots. TC is acting on your behalf. They’ve already signed the treaty, though it’s not valid without your signature as well.”

Starscream considered. He might have gained a reputation for acting without thinking – probably from all the times he’d rashly shot Megatron in the back – but he was perfectly capable of thinking things through when it was necessary. Like now. Also, he couldn’t really move, so there wasn’t much he could do.

He looked up at Skyfire. “Have you read the treaty? Is it any good?”

“I think you will like it, yes,” Skyfire replied cautiously. “Thundercracker argued well on your behalf. The Decepticons will be treated as equals, there will be no punishing the ones who lost the war – and no one can agree on who that is, anyway. It’s good for both parts, and everyone will have to work hard to make it a reality.”

“I want to read it,” Starscream decided.

Skyfire’s lips quirked into another smile. “I’ll have TC bring it in the morning.”

“Good. I assume I’ll have to stay here for a while longer?” He picked at the lines taped to his arm, feeding energon and who knew what into him.

“I’m afraid so. Ratchet will want to keep you until you’re healed up a bit more. And after that, you have to decide where you want to go.” Skyfire’s hand slid from Starscream’s cheek to close around his fingers again.

Starscream smirked. “Well, I thought that was decided already.”

“It was?” Skyfire looked confused, which was nothing short of adorable.

“Yes. Oh, unless… Is your berth not big enough for the both of us?” Starscream bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, and absolutely refused to entertain the tiny little thought string that whispered of how Skyfire could have found someone else already.

Skyfire’s wide, beaming smile put that thought string to rest. “If it isn’t, I’ll commission a new one from Grapple. Or the Constructicons. Whoever can work the fastest.” Those big hands were back on Starscream’s head, and Skyfire was right there, resting his forehead against Starscream’s. “You’re sure, brightspark? It has been a long time.”

“More so for me than you, and I missed you every moment of it,” Starscream whispered, drowning in deep blue optics. “I’m yours now. If – if you want me, that is.”

Skyfire’s optics dimmed. “Never doubt that. I never stopped. Even when you shot me.”

“Yes. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t think about it, love. It’s over and done.”

And then Skyfire’s lips were on his. And Starscream couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t even vent. All he could do was hold on tight to whichever part of Skyfire he could reach. And this time, he would never, ever, _ever_ let go.

The lights abruptly brightened. “I should have expected that it would be too much to ask for you to behave, Starscream. Even in my medbay.”

Well. He might have to let go for a little while. But he knew when he looked at Skyfire, and Skyfire looked back at him with so much joy in his optics, that neither of them were letting go for long.

Not this time.


End file.
